


Taste

by GlitterAndDoom



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAndDoom/pseuds/GlitterAndDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always expects Regina to be cold, but her skin is warm against her fingers, smooth under her tongue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Written anonymously for the Once Upon a Time Kink Meme prompt _[Apples weren't the only thing of Regina's that Emma wanted a taste of.](http://ouatkinkmeme.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=65778)_ I...am not very good at staying anonymous.

Emma doesn't like Regina. It's no secret to anyone, least of all herself.

This isn't about like.

She always expects Regina to be cold, but her skin is warm against her fingers, smooth under her tongue as she licks a broad swipe up Regina's chest. Regina's probably never begged for anything in her life, and yet she's making tiny pleading sounds as Emma's lips skim between her breasts, intentionally avoiding the soft, firm flesh and hardened nipples Regina's urging her to touch. She'll get to those later, she thinks, and drags her teeth across the sharp jut of Regina's collarbone instead, earning a gasp that coils deep and hot inside her.

It's a heady sort of power, having someone like Regina at her mercy, leaving someone she loves to hate breathless and desperate and writhing beneath her, wanting release only she can give. And she could leave Regina like this, aching and wanting and unsatisfied, could teach the bitch that she won't get her way every single time, but there's a thigh wedged tight between her legs and the rasp of breath blowing hard and warm against her, and Regina looks so pretty when she's wrecked, so _human_ when she needs.

She drags her tongue over the stark red bite, soothing it, and chases the incongruous sweetness of Regina's perfume and the salt-sharp taste of sweat-slick skin. Regina's not the only one who needs, and it's been far too long since Emma's explored someone else's body with her own.

"Do something already!" Regina demands, but when she tries to thrust against her, Emma grabs her hips and pins her to the bed, digs her nails into Regina's skin. A warning.

"Eventually," she says, meeting Regina's dark and angry eyes with her least sincere smile. Then, she laughs, and gives Regina's smudged, scarlet lips a kiss that's more teeth and pain than pleasure, simply because she _can_.

Craving a little bite doesn't mean she likes apples, and making a person come doesn't mean she likes them. Sometimes, a taste is all one needs.

She hopes.


End file.
